Until The Day I See You Again
by Izumi-Yuuki
Summary: After losing to Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky left Japan and his crying girl. Some angst in the mid, family fluff.


It has been a few days since Yuri Plisetsky came to Japan to see Victor, and now Katsuki Yuuri and him are practising for the match on who will win for Victor.

Izumi Yuuki, a younger cousin of Yuuri, is watching Yuri skating a music 'On Love : Agape' which is her favourite music. The fourteen-year-old watched him skating gracefully as she couldn't take her eyes off him.

" _Agape, unconditional love. I think my agape is... my grandfather," Yuri said, stretching himself on a yoga mat._

 _She smiled softly at the blondie. "That's good then. I wish you luck on the competition next week," she said._

 _Yuri scoffed, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah, whatever."_

Yuri has been soft to her ever since he met her. He never expect a Japanese female figure skater to be younger than him by a year.

As she watched him skating, he suddenly came to a stop, turning to face her. "So, what do you think?" He suddenly asked, wearing his normal cold-stoic look.

Yuuki looked at him before wearing a cheerful smile. "It's amazing, Yuri!" She exclaimed, causing the other to blush.

"O-Oh." He looked away before continued skating. The female chuckled at his actions, watching him with awe.

Yuuki ran around the Hasetsu Ice Castle searching for a certain someone until she encounters him who is dragging his luggage. "Yuri!" She exclaimed before running onto him, tackling him to the ground.

"What are you doing here, brat?!" He groaned, looking down at the brunette. His eyes widened suddenly as he heard her sobbing onto his torso.

"H-Hey," he reached his hand out, placing it on her head. "Why are you crying?"

Her grip around him tightened as she replied, trying to hide her shaky voice, "D-Don't leave.."

Yuri's eyes widened at her words before, clenching his jaw. "Get off me, brat. The plane is leaving soon," he said roughly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sniffling, she got off Yuri as he got up from his position. Then he patted her head gently. "I'll see you again, one day. Just wait, _until the day I see you again_."

He took his favourite jacket from his luggage, and threw them on Yuuki's head. "Remember me," he said harshly before dragging his luggage, his presence no longer seen.

Hugging the jacket tightly in her arms, she smiled at the scent of him.

"Until the day I see you again, Yuri."

"Woi, brats! Give me back my shirt!" A rough voice exclaimed. A blond man in his twenties is seen chasing two little kids – a girl and a boy who is running away with a tiger print t-shirt with them.

"Gahh! Mommy!" The kids exclaimed playfully, running towards their mother, hiding behind her.

The brunette mother chuckled. "Now now, kids. Taiga, return the shirt to daddy okay?" She asked softly, patting the boy's head. "He cherishes that shirt alot."

Taiga widened his eyes at her last line before hurriedly returning the shirt to the father. "I'm sorry, daddy!" He exclaimed. The girl bowed at her father, apologizing to him, too.

The father sighed, kneeling down to the kids' height, ruffling both their hair. "I forgive you, brats."

Their faces lit up as they cheered, jumping repeatedly. "Yay~!"

The blondie walked towards the brunette before asking her, "how are you able to order the kids around, Yuuki?"

She chuckled. "Maybe Yuri is rough to them, they don't listen to you?" She answered teasily, winking at the flustered blondie.

"Tch." Yuri grabbed Yuuki by the wrist, dragging her towards their room. He then pushed her onto the king sized bed.

"Don't irritate me, Yuuki," he said in a cheeky, harsh voice.

"I won't, Yurio~"

"YUUKI!"

-Additional Scenes-

Two kids were sneakily watching their parents 'fighting' as they stiffled their laughters.

"I will miss mommy, you and daddy.." Viktoriya mumbled sadly to her brother, fiddling with her fingers.

Taiga turned to his younger sister before placing a hand on her shoulder. "No matter where you are, Viktoriya, we will miss you. Didn't your dream came true? Being coached by uncle Yuuri at Japan? Here, have my keychain!" He said.

" _Until the day when we see you again."_


End file.
